


Baby Don't Talk, Body Language (give me your body)

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex Tapes, Smut, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “This has to be one of the weirdest ideas you’ve had to date”“Oh, shut up, you’re the one always complaining about being left out- ouch! Get your bloody knee out of my arse, god you’re awkward” Ben groaned, the two still fussing around on top of the mattress. Ben had thought it would be easy, shirts off, cuddle each other a bit, make a few noises and boom, it’s all over, they could send the video to Joe and watch as he goes into a jealous meltdown, but it hadn’t taken long before he decided it wasn’t going to be that easy.akaharlee tries to film a fake sex tape to make joe jealous- except it doesn't stay fake for very longbased on a tumblr hc!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butternutsiero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butternutsiero/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> ayooo!! this one goes to avengersdeathnote on tumblr because they came up with this brilliant idea and wanted it written, also kudos to butternutsiero for requesting the praise kink i kinda smushed into this. i hope you both enjoy and i hope i did your requests justice!!
> 
> IM TAKING REQUESTS so feel free to drop one in the comments or on my tumblr!  
> FEEDBACK AND COMMENTS (even the screaming ones) ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED💓💓

“This has to be one of the weirdest ideas you’ve had to date”

“Oh, shut up, you’re the one always complaining about being left out- ouch! Get your bloody knee out of my arse, god you’re awkward” Ben groaned, the two still fussing around on top of the mattress. Ben had thought it would be easy, shirts off, cuddle each other a bit, make a few noises and boom, it’s all over, they could send the video to Joe and watch as he goes into a jealous meltdown, but it hadn’t taken long before he decided it wasn’t going to be that easy.

For one, Gwil was so much lankier than Ben had previously realised, this with the fact that he kept shying away, not wanting to accidentally crush Ben or make it too uncomfortable for them, but all it had achieved was annoying the hell out of the blond and dragging it on for way too long. The phone sat on the nightstand, pointed at the two struggling men, almost taunting them as they wriggled and shuffled. “Sorry, I don’t usually do this kind of thing almost fully clothed and under strict instruction not to make any below the belt contact!” Gwil huffed, moving his knees further apart and rolling his eyes at the indignant sound Ben made as his legs were spread out, having been rest either side of Gwils hips. “Look, just stop complaining and get it over with.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the obvious top being forced to play bottom”

“We’re not actually doing this Ben, it’s a stupid video to make our stupid friend jealous!”

When Ben opened his mouth to complain again, Gwil pressed his hand over it, silencing the blond, “not another word” he whispered into the blonds ears, pretending like he didn’t hear the little heated sigh that left the shorter mans mouth at the act. After a moment of steeling himself, the brunet then presses his head down into Bens shoulder, a thick arm coming up to wrap around his neck, efficiently disguising the fact that they weren’t actually kissing, lower down, Gwil started rolling his hips down into thin air, Ben, despite having put on quite the performance earlier, stuck to the plan and soon enough, there were fake little moans filling the room. Gwil felt like a bit of an idiot making sex noises, but the thought of getting revenge on Joe for everything he’d done in the past kept him going.

Though, after a moment, he grew curious, and as he continued to grind against empty air, he let his movements deepen, moving lower and lower until he brushed against the thin material of Ben’s boxers. He wasn’t surprised by the reaction he got, Ben yelping out and smacking him lightly below the covers, a warning, though Gwil felt curiosity tug at him still, he could’ve sworn…

He did it again, and all his suspicions were confirmed- Ben was spread perfectly and rock hard, practically begging to be taken. “Oh my god” the blond whined, arching up against him, fingers digging into Gwil’s back and bicep, eyes squeezing shut. It was then that Gwil took a gamble, that he takes a risk and reveals all his feelings, all his desires in a mess of tongue and lips and teeth.

Ben sighed against his mouth and his lips were just as soft as Gwil had thought they would be, soft and pliant and so eager to please, all thoughts of what they’d been aiming to do slipped free from Gwil’s head and all he could think about was getting out of his sweatpants. His hands tore at the button and fly as Ben peeled his own underwear off, eyes dark with lust and flushed from head to toe. Once he was able to yank off all the layers, the brunet shoved his hand into the draw of the nightstand, fingers quick to grasp lube that hadn’t got nearly as much action as it should’ve (luckily, it seemed that was about to change).

Gwil had been under the impression that Ben had never done such a thing, that he would be a tensing, scared mess upon the first press of slick fingers, but that thought is quick to come crashing down. Ben relaxed perfectly as his hand dipped under the cover and between his legs, and it becomes achingly apparent that this isn’t the first time he’s taken a cock, but Gwil promises himself that he’ll leave all other experiences in the dust.

“Good boy” Gwil whispers into his ear, dragging his tongue up over the shell, Ben sighing shakily and clutching at his shoulders like a lifeline, legs wrapping firmly around the brunets hips. The older man curls his fingers and Ben writhes, a gasp worked loose and goose-bumps marring flesh as stubble brushes sensitive skin.

“Please Gwil, I-I need you” he begs, head falling to the side, swallowing a loud moan and teeth grip soft lobe and pull, the blonds cock giving a desperately interested twitch just above where Gwil’s fingers are stretching him.

“Shh, shh, be a good little bottom and be patient, I want you to be comfortable when I wreck you, how’s that sound?” Gwil murmurs, pressing a quietening kiss to his mouth, tongues tangling and exploring as the brunet flexes perfectly, Ben moaning into his mouth, hips wriggling and bucking- doing anything for more, more, more. “Oh, Benny, you’re gonna look so pretty on the end of my cock, the stuff of dreams, I’ve wanted to have you like this for so long, my dream, my good little dream” he sighs, mouth dropping to pale, tempting neck, he works a mark onto the skin, and then there’s tugging fingers laced into his hair, pulling free a low groan from him, Ben begging for more attention.

He finally lets his fingers slip free, and then Ben’s filled with something that makes him call out, makes him whine and beg and believe in bloody unicorns. Gwil can’t help the self-satisfied grin that appears on his face as he fucks into the blond, revelling in how Ben perfectly fits around him, how well they move together, he doubted any of the other men could do that, and he _loves it._

“So good for me, so good at taking me, you’re gonna make me fall in love with you even more you cheeky little… dirty, dirty bastard” Gwil pants into the centre of his chest, gasping with each sharp tug of his hair in Bens hands. He receives a whine and a ‘yes, yes’ in response, Ben unable to focus on much other than the thick cock impaling him perfectly with each thrust.

“Mm, your dirty bastard, all yours, fuck- more” Ben mewled, bucking up against him, his hands shaking where they clutched at thick dark hair, his whole body was racked with shudders, and when Gwil wrapped a hand around him, the blond almost cried. Gwil felt his whole-body ache with desire with every thrust, how Ben bent underneath him, how his knees brushed his ribs, how a little crease between his brows formed with every right move, it was intoxicating to watch and maddening to experience firsthand.

“Come on gorgeous, you’ve been such a good boy, come for me” he groaned into parted lips, tongue dragging over the kiss-plump, pink skin, Bens breath hot as it hit his face. Gwil couldn’t bring himself to blink as Ben finally came, his whole face smoothing out, his head tipping back, mouth hanging open and body bending up in a well-muscled arch. His moan is cracked and rough and _harsh_ but Gwil can’t and will likely never be able to shake it from his mind.

As Ben empties over Gwils hand and his own stomach, he tightens around the still thrusting brunet, a stubborn drag tugging the taller man over the edge, and he gasps the blonds name as he comes, as he fills the younger man, as he claims him as his own, leaves his mark. Ben can only manage a squeaky sigh as he feels his insides get absolutely painted, and he falls limp against the mattress, eyes shut and mouth still open, chest heaving as he catches his breath.

Gwil winces as he rolls off him, now soft and very sensitive cock slipping free, relaxing a moment before his eyes catch on the phone- oh my god, the PHONE, how the bloody hell had they forgotten? _Actually, you know you know how, Gwil, you well and truly went off and got hypnotised by them there thighs and pretty eyes didn’t ya? Knobhead._

He grimaced at his thoughts, reaching for the device, Ben inhaling sharply next to him when he clues in too, “we didn’t… shit” he hisses, smacking a hand over his face as Gwil ends the extremely long video, swallowing thickly as he presses ‘play’

What starts off light-hearted quickly turns serious, and Gwil is relieved they had the covers to hide everything- he has to admit, just watching it gets him all hot and bothered all over again. He looks to Ben, who’s tenderly sat himself up to peer over Gwils shoulder.

“I mean, everything is covered… we could still send it to him? It’ll really leave a-a message?” Ben stammers, clearing his throat, blushing heavily at hearing him moan so loudly, plead so desperately.

Gwil feels uneasy a moment at sending something to intimate to someone else, but then he recalls the bed video, the jealousy, the genuine distaste to seeing the post notification, and he doesn’t hesitate before pressing ‘send.’

"Hey Ben, what were you saying about 'obvious top' earlier?"

"Fuck off."

Then, literally not five minutes later

_FOR ALL THINGS GOOD AND HOLY I HOPE YOU’RE JOKING, HEATHENS! THE LOT OF YOU! AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN INVITE ME_

_I WILL RAIN DOWN HELL UPON YOU TWO, THE LIKES OF WHICH YOU NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL SEE._

_JOSEPH FRANCIS MAZZELLO III WILL NOT BE PUT IN A CORNER!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how the turn tables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> this is just a lil trashy something something because ya girl loves writing joe mazzello freakouts apparently  
> also this will be the last fic for a few days because im going out of town into the wilderness without wifi so haha see y'all soon

“This can’t be faked, it just can’t! Are you seriously not seeing how unfakeable this is?!”

“Joe, in case you haven’t noticed yet; they’re actors, they act, and right now they have you sucked in and on the edge of your damn seat” Rami sighs, just kind of wanting to have one normal night. He’d been just about to fall asleep when the dreaded text had come through, an hour later and Joe still hadn’t gotten over it.

“No, no they’re not pretending! You can tell! That’s it, I’m making you watch it again” Joe huffed, tapping angrily at his phone, as much as he hated the thought of two of his best friends getting it on, there was no denying that this video couldn’t be faked. He heard Rami groan as the screen was shoved in front of him, wanting to look away but not quite able to (mostly because it was too fascinating to miss, and because Joe was pressing up against his back and preventing the brunets escape.

“Come on Joe, I don’t wanna see this” Rami whined, smacking the phone out the way and rolling onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. When Joe didn’t chase it further, instead rewatching the video, the older man sighed, finally thinking he could maybe get some sleep, but then the minutes stretched on and Joe kept watching, and watching, and watching, restarting every time it finished and mumbling annoyedly to himself as he did so.

Rami let a long exhale escape him as he rolled onto his side, eyes stuck on his screen, the brunet reached a hand out, fingertips tapping at Joe's thigh a couple times “if you’re not careful I might get jealous…”

Joe hums, voice deadpan “so long as you keep feigning blindness, you can be jealous all you want, not getting any sympathy from me, Malek” Rami glares, and Joe glares back, and then the redhead announces he’s calling Gwil, to get some answers once and for all. “If I hassle them enough, eventually they’ll fess up,” he mutters, throwing the phone down between them, tapping on speaker mode, there’s only a few rings before Gwil’s voice fills the room.

Then immediately “you need to explain yourself young man! I know you two are great actors and as an actor of my calibre; I know when something’s fake or not. Fess up before I bring in the big guns- and by that, I mean Rami, so you better get talking!” Joe was ready to keep them on the line for hours, he needed answers, did or didn’t Ben get fucked? Were they a thing? How long had they been together? Why didn’t they tell him?

“Explain myself? It was a joke Joe, to, y’know, make you as jealous as you always make me, and it bloody worked, by the sounds of it!”

“Ben! Is Ben there?” a hum confirmed his question “great! Remember all those times we had together pranking Gwil? Remember how you’d never lie to me and follow my directions with flawless obedience? Those were great times, lets bring it back right now!” Joe instructed, his voice higher than usual thanks to a mix of desperation and excitement, he wasn’t going to let this go, and eventually one of them would have to give in.

“Nah, sorry to break it to you buddy, but it was a joke, and we had you on strings, check mate” Ben teases, chuckling quietly to himself, Joe feeling his cheeks heat in embarrassment and annoyance at the sound, he looks to Rami, the brunet watching him with an amused little smile.

“Look, I’m somewhat of a guy-on-guy sexpert, and that wasn’t fake! I know it wasn’t just let me have this one thing!” he begged, ready to throw himself across the room, why did he surround himself with so many liars?

“Oh, come on Joe, they said it wasn’t real, just leave them be, I told you, can’t trust them actors” Rami sighed, reaching for the phone, thought he didn’t get far before there was a harsh smack laid to his hand, the brunet smacking Joe back, the two dangerously close to a slap off when Gwil spoke up.

“Is that all? Because our cardboard Joe cut out just arrived and we’re really looking forward to getting our cardy B and cardy G to prank him, it won’t be as successful as the one we’ve just done, but it should be pretty close.”

The line fell silent, and Rami gulped as he watched Joe’s face change, going from annoyed, to shocked, and then finally- psychotic, “I’m sorry, you got WHAT?!”

* * *

"He's not going to stop, Gwil, especially after that excuse you just threw in" Ben chuckles as the brunet puts the phone on the nightstand, rolling over to face the grinning Ben.

"I know, but my ears were starting to ring and I actually do have some matters to attend to" he mumbled, a cheeky curl to the corner of his mouth. Ben bit his lip, eyes flickering with hope a minute.

"And just what might these 'matters' be?" Ben asked their eyes remaining locked as Gwil hummed, shuffling to press against Ben's front, eyeing off pink lips a moment before pressing their mouths finally together.

"Nothing you'd be interested in" he breathed, hand slipping down under the covers and Ben letting an excited giggle slip from his lips as they tangle together again, this time without a phone watching them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a comment or request down below, or hmu on my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
